


We Are Synchronized

by MerlinMeadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), F/M, Falling In Love, Galra Empire, Maybe - Freeform, Poor Life Choices, Slice of Life, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinMeadow/pseuds/MerlinMeadow
Summary: Krolia had no intentions of sticking around earth for long. But when the scan came back positive, she had no choice but to shoot down her partner and report to the Blade. But one lucky shot later, she was crash landing on the primitive planet. When she is rescued by a human named Matthew Kogane in the burning desert, she decides that earth is awful and humans are the weirdest species in the known galaxy. But despite her best efforts to distance herself, Matthew slowly shows her the beauty of earth. He teaches her the wonder of books, music, and most importantly, love.





	We Are Synchronized

“Time.  
We are synchronized, now and forever.  
I love you.”  
-Felix Gonzalez-Torres

 

She knew this mission would only be a headache. Nothing ever pleasant or seemingly natural happens on this over-infested planet the natives call earth. But not in a million years would she think their objective was located here of all places. Krolia almost wishes her partner, Yorak, had successfully blown up her fighter and saved her the struggle of nosediving twenty thousand miles per hour towards her unfortunate death. Or perhaps, it was a fortunate death. If Yorak managed to send a warning broadcast back to command, her life mission would be for nothing. And if the natives didn’t tear her limb from limb, the Galra empire would do it for them. Slowly and without mercy.

Her ship lurched as it broke through the earth's atmosphere, causing hundreds of tied down components to fly loose throughout the inside of the ship. She successfully dodged the brunt of the wreckage. However, she didn’t go unharmed. Krolia gasped, clutching her side. The emergency evacuation door to her left, caved and broke off from the gravitational pressure. It spearheaded her ribs, tearing through her black uniform. 

Krolia’s body started to shake and her breathing became labored. The weight of the door was blunt and relentless, pinning her to the chair by her hips. She had to reach her back propellers and get off the ship as soon as possible. After flipping the engine failure alarms off, she turned and pulled at the heavy metal. Her clattering hands could barely hold on to her captor. Nevertheless, she pushed her entire body against it, sweat trickling down her back due to the increase in temperature. The heated cockpit burned through her gloves but she kept going.

The door was lodged, she discovered, after several seconds of useless shoving and grunting. Heaving, she lifted her hand and tried to focus on her training. She knew the routines for just about everything. Everything except being pinned in your own cockpit by an emergency door! She kicked the frame in front of her. Stupid cheap Galra ships.

Krolia took a deep breath. She had to calm down and relocate her controls. She had to find a way out of this situation in, looking down at her altitude bar, thirty-seven seconds.

“Stay focused girl,” she all but screamed, gripping the steer harder.

The small fighter ship shook harder and fragments of the door handle slid further into her side, followed by a crack and pop of two of her fourteen ribs. Her vision went dark while the roaring of the hurtling ship became distant, overpowered by a throbbing siren in her head. Her mouth gaped open, her body forgetting how to inhale. Numbly, she fumbled at the metal wreckage digging into her skin. When she brought her hands back up, all she could see was the slick pink and purple blood dripping off her fingers. She wondered if this is how she was going to die. Stuck in a burning metal can falling towards an empty abyss on the dark side of this planet. A planet full of primitives. A planet so far away from her people. So far away from her clan.

The ship rattled again. There was another crack. It was as if a switch flipped back on. The sound crescendoed and the smell of burning flesh assaulted her nostrils. Right before the agony in her ribs registered in her mind, she realized the smell was from her hands gripping the overheated steering rod. Krolia screamed. Looking at her feet for a pry, she paused in horror. Acidic smoke from the flaming blasters were leaking through the floor, slowly filling the cabin and corroding the fabric of her leggings. Oh, fantastic. She had to get out and jump from the ship. The purple woman grabbed desperately for a purchase to lift herself up. Clasping a loose wire overhead, she clenched her back muscles and pulled, begging the cord not to snap. When it did just that, she screamed harder.

Pinned against the seat, she takes shallow breaths, trying to calm herself down. She’s exerted herself, Krolia realizes. Going against every personal code, she’d let the situation throw her into a panic. Focus on your training. She leaned forward slighting, taking another strangled breath. Ignoring the growing chemical burns around her ankles, she focuses out of the cockpit window. At this altitude, she could see the rough earth terrain highlighted by a single pale moon. It was beautiful in its own jagged way, she pondered dazedly. She could understand why a paladin would hide their ship here.

When Yorak had sauntered over to her barracks and announced another planet scan had been ordered, she’d prepared for a lazy day playing screen games with her partner and meticulously sharpening her sword. When he had joked about them finally finding a lion on this small, unknown planet, Krolia only shrugged. It had been 57 years since the higher-ups found the red lion. It was only within the last 30 years that they were able to formulate whatever energy the machine emitted, and recreate it in minuscule forms. Ever since then, hundreds of thousands of planets have been scanned for any trace of that special quintessence. However, not one scan has shown enough signs of what could possibly be a lion of Voltron. Until today. When she was assigned this position, she was less than pleased, yet accepted the assignment. For one does not refuse the head of the Blade. She never dreamed that this would be her current position, on the brink of death and totally not losing it.

As the ship fell closer, she could just make out large stone columns and cliffs. Somewhere in these rocky formations was her assignment. A mission she had been training for for years. Countless hours spent researching, meditating, fighting for her right to live. It was all leading up to this moment, she realized. It was her duty to protect this loin from the Galra empire.

Krolia shifted slightly, gritting her teeth in determination. Clasping the steering rod, she looked at the coverage bar. Twelve seconds. There was no way she was getting out of the ship, so she had to find a way to slow its descent. If she drew the controls back gradually, there wouldn’t be enough time to level out and she’d crash into the ground with enough force to disintegrate herself and anything within a five-mile radius. But if she drew it too fast, she risked the chance of snapping the throttle and digging the shrapnel further into her body. A very wide array of choices. Certain death or maybe death. She gripped the rod tighter. Ten seconds. 

“Fuck it.”

Krolia leaned back with all her strength, bringing the rod with her, and successfully dislodging the door fragments from her side. It wasn’t an improvement, she decided, lifting one hand to stop the pink blood that was running down her abdomen. The ship shook with an intensity she’d never felt before. What little blood left in her body went rushing to her head as she slammed back into her seat. The pounding in her brain roared louder than before and she couldn’t stop her hands from falling to her sides.

Five seconds. Her body went slack and she was able to breathe again. The shaking continued. If she concentrated hard enough she could hear her teeth clattering.

Four seconds. The pain in her side seemed to fade away completely, as if she had injected herself with a numbing agent.

Three seconds. The shaking got worse despite the relief. Krolia wished she’d taken off her helmet before she died.

Two seconds. There are sounds of explosions, far away and muted. It lulls her into a startling realization. These could be her last moments. Her last breath. It was almost peaceful, she thought wistfully.

One second. Krolia took a deep breath. She closed her eyes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

When Matthew Kogane started his daily routine, he did not have any intentions of investigating a crashed ufo that may or may not be radioactive. He certainly didn’t intend to find an alien woman, or what he assumed was a female, and bring her home. If someone would have told him yesterday that said alien was currently laying on his bed, passed out yet very much alive, he would have called them crazy. Yesterday Matthew, the one who was definitely sane and stable, would have called the police and proclaimed the man on drugs. ‘Maybe I am on drugs,’ he thought hysterically. Of course, he could not quite believe it himself. 

Here she was, splayed across his bed, shivering despite her skin being unbearably hot. Her light purple face was clammy and drawn tight. Somehow he could tell that wasn’t how she normally looked. The suit the alien wore was a mixture of wire mesh, metal like armor, and a smooth fabric that was tempting to touch. Her brows were knit and she’d occasionally flinch away from things that weren’t there. She was in pain, that was clear. It was a wonder she’d escaped with only a few horrible wounds. Against his better judgment, he’d made the trek to the wreckage, his curiosity overriding any bit of common sense. The crash looked unsurvivable; fire everywhere, loose flickering wires, and fumes that smelt of lemons and burned your lungs. When he had hacked away at the roof of the spaceship, there she was, covered in a pink substance that he’d later realize was blood.

He was drawn away from his thoughts when she gasped, louder than the last few times. He picked the glass bowl off the ground and dragged his chair hesitantly closer. Dipping the rag into the water, he spread it across her forehead, watching the small droplets roll down into her hair. The alien women shuddered in relief at the cool cloth. He couldn’t help but smile as some of the tension was unfurled around her eyes. Looking back down, he frowned again. He had to figure out what to do with her side. It was the main cause of her pain and he was afraid her sickness was because of a rising infection. He admits, he has little clue how her biology worked. But judging by her humanoid shape, it couldn’t be that different, right? 

He sighed, placing the bowl on the desk next to his bed. He should go get the first aid kit. Matt knew a few band-aids and disinfectant wouldn’t help her, but he was out of options at this point.

Once he located the box, he paused, sitting down on the bath’s side.

“What the hell am I doin’?” He whispers, letting his head fall into his hands.

He should have called the police. Or the Garrison. Hell, he should have called the army. For all Matthew knew, this alien, woman, whatever it is, was here to take over the planet. She could wake up any second now and kill him with her laser eyes. Or maybe she’s toxic and all she’ll have to do is touch him. 

Gripping his hair, he pulls at the roots. This was so stupid, but he couldn’t help but save her. He’d seen her last night, crushed under the shrapnel of the ship, shaking and struggling to keep one eye open. Despite the pain written across her form, she had looked like a fallen angel. Strands of dark hair falling haphazardly across her sharp face. A halo of light seemed to hover above her. She was an ethereal being that stared into his soul with the force of a thousand wills. Her dark eyes were scared, curious, and most of all, angry. They’d locked onto him with a rabid intensity, and at that moment he was positive he’d burn into a pillar of salt. Then, her eyes rolled back into her skull, and she passed out. He had nearly turned tail and ran. But something about her fierce presence drew him closer.

So close in fact, that he had hacked away at the ruined ship for hours until he’d ripped her free. The entire time he was scared; terrified even. Any second she could wake up. At any given moment someone could have spotted him near the crash. And if the authorities found him harboring a potentially dangerous alien, he would be in a world of trouble.

Matthew sighed one last time, then stood up, grabbing the first aid kit. He opened the door to the bathroom, but only takes two steps. He can’t move. Once again, he feels the burning heat of yellow and purple eyes boring down upon him. And despite every warning signal telling him to run, he stares back.

She was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction. MAJOR kudos to my beta who managed to kick me in the ass when I mispelled the simplest of words. I saw season s6 and just fell in love with the flashbacks of Krolia and Keith’s Dad. And while we have no clue who he is as a person, I’ve personally fell in love with the idea of their time together. This fic will explore that. And I may even add a few... interesting twist. Leave and comment or kudos on what you think. That’s what you do right?


End file.
